What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?
by CharlieTheHedgehog14
Summary: Based on Scream 4. On the anniversary of the Woodsboro murders, Amy Rose returns to town with her boyfriend Sonic. But then people start to die. Will she figure out who the murderer is? Or is she next... Warning: Violence and Mild Sexual Themes.
1. Stab

**What's Your Favourite Scary Movie?**

**Chapter 1: Stab**

"So what are we watching?"

"I'm not sure, got any ideas?"

Two foxes, one named Sasha, and the other Emily, were sat in their kitchen, discussing what they were going to watch. Every week, the two of them meet up for a movie night. Sasha was a yellow fox with long blonde hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes. She wore a black crop top and black and pink pleated skirt, along with white gloves and red ballet slippers. Emily was a blue fox with brown hair and green eyes. She wore a blue t shirt, blue jeans and blue converse. She also wore white gloves and a blue headband, keeping her long hair out of her face.

"I was thinking scary" Sasha began "Final Destination 5"

Emily stuck her nose up and gagged.

"Ew, too much gore, the last time I watched that I almost hurled"

"I guess you're right, I'd rather not see a gymnast snap in half after coming off the bar"

Rubbing her chin, Sasha walked over to the fridge, grabbing a cola and throwing it to Emily. Taking out a can of lemonade, she walked over to one of the kitchen stools and sat down.

"How about Insidious? Haven't seen that in a while" Emily suggested, but soon shook the thought away after receiving a horrified look off her friend.

While the two girls thought, Emily picked up her phone and decided to check Facebook. She smiled as she saw that someone had posted on her wall.

"Why're you smiling?"

Sasha made a move to grab Emily's phone, but the fox quickly moved it out of the way.

"Just this guy, he keeps posting stuff and calling me beautiful and all that shit"

"Well whatever he's saying is making you grin like a child that's just gotten away with murder"

Her phone bleeped.

She looked at the message and her smile disappeared. A look of worry appeared on Sasha's face. The only time Emily didn't smile was when something was really wrong.

"What? What's wrong?" Emily slowly lifted her head.

Her blue eyes making contact with Sasha's green.

"He just asked why I'm wearing a crop top"

Sasha looked around the kitchen. How did he know that she was wearing a crop top? Emily's eyes scanned the room; the doorways, the windows, everything.

Nothing was there.

"Please tell me you told him that"

Emily didn't reply, but a grin soon crept onto her face. She began to laugh as Sasha breathed a sigh of relief.

"You bitch, that wasn't funny"

The yellow fox moved some on her golden hair out of her face as she took another sip of her drink. Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw something run past the kitchen window. She immediately froze, keeping her eyes on the window. Emily noticed Sasha's sudden change in posture and looked over to the window.

"What's wrong?" When Emily received no reply, she got up and walked over to her friend, placing a warm hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I saw something run past the window"

Emily went to investigate; walking towards the window and peering out curiously. When she saw nothing out of the ordinary, she walked back over to Sasha and told her to sit down.

"There's nothing there"

"I'm sure I saw-"

Sasha screamed and was cut off by the ring of the phone. The two girls looked at each other, pondering on whether they should answer it. The two of them had seen their fair share of horror films and normally answering the phone was the last thing they ever did. Afterwards, the person who answered the phone was usually killed by a maniac in a mask. Someone who had had something bad happen to them in the past and wanted society to suffer for what they had done. Brushing off the idea, Sasha reached for the phone. Pressing the green button, she answered.

"Hello…"

"_Who is this?"_ The voice on the other end replied.

Whoever was on the other end of the phone didn't sound friendly.

"This is Sasha, who is this?"

"_I'm the last person you're gonna see alive"_

With that Sasha slammed the phone down. Emily looked at her with a worried look.

"What's wrong?"

"Are all the doors and windows locked?"

Sasha made gazed around the room, looking for any signs of an open door or window.

"I dunno, it's your house"

Emily's phone buzzed. Sasha and Emily's eyes shot to her phone, wondering if it was a good idea to read the message. Emily slowly picked up her phone and opened the message. What she saw was not what she was expecting, and also made her drop her phone. She had a look of pure horror and distress on her face. Sasha was deeply concerned and quickly swept her phone up off the floor. She read the message herself.

"_Better answer the phone" _

As if on cue, the phone began to ring again. The blue fox went to answer it, but Sasha stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Let it ring"

Emily reached for the phone and then pressed the red button. She put the phone on the side and walked back over to Sasha. Emily walked passed her, and went to see if the door was locked.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure the front door is locked"

"It's probably just a prank; we have nothing to worry about"

The doorbell rang and the two girls screamed. The both stared at the white front door. They didn't have the guts to answer it, but they didn't have the courage to move either. She didn't know how, and neither did Emily, but Sasha summoned up the courage to answer it. Walking over to the door, she looked through the spy hole, but saw nothing.

"Don't open it"

Sasha turned back towards Emily, who looked terrified. She told her friend to relax as she unbolted the door.

"Wait!" Sasha stopped as Emily came up with an idea "Who is it?"

No reply.

"I said, who is it?"

Still no reply.

"Let's call the cops and-"

Emily was cut off by her phone buzzing again. Hesitantly, she opened the message. Reading it, she looked at Sasha.

"It says I dare you to open the door"

Sasha was prepared to accept that dare and began to unhook the chain.

"Sasha, no don't, I'm scared"

"Chill, it could be any one that we know" Sasha replied "Sonic, Shadow, Amy, anyone"

Emily backed away as Sasha grabbed the door knob. She flung the door open and looked outside.

Nothing was there.

Sasha stepped out, look left and then right. Once she found that there was nothing there, she turned back to her friend, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"There's nobody out here"

The blue fox breathed a sigh of relief as Sasha began to make her way back towards the house. Then her phone bleeped again. She read the message.

"What does it say?" Sasha asked.

"It says I'm not outside" Emily looked confused but then a look of horror appeared on her face, as did Sasha's "I'm right beside you"

Before she could react, a figure dressed in black with a scream mask on, jumped out from the shadows. The figure rammed a hunting knife through Emily's neck, blood spilling out from the wound. Sasha screamed in horror as her friend began to die from blood loss in front of her. The figure pulled the knife out and turned to the yellow fox, who quickly turned on her heals and tried to run out the door. The figure appeared in front of her and slit her throat. She clutched the wound and the figure disappeared from sight. Blood gushed out of her neck as she tried to remain standing; but she soon collapsed to her knees. Sasha eventually lost that much blood that she drifted off into unconsciousness, her life ending on that very night.

The credits of the film soon came up for the film Stab 6.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lily said, turning off the TV.

Lily was a brown mongoose, with long blonde hair and bright golden eyes. She wore a black t shirt with blue shorts and blue boots. Her left ear was pieced three times and her right ear was pierced once. She turned to Tasha who was sat beside her. Tasha was a yellow hedgehog, with gleaming blue eyes and a tan muzzle. She wore a red spaghetti strap top with blue shorts and blue sandals.

"What?" Tasha replied, taking a sip of her soda.

"That was so fucking stupid, pure horseshit taking place right in front of us" Lily replied.

"I don't see the big deal, it scared me"

"A Facebook killer? How lame" Lily got up, swinging her legs over the back of the sofa and walking into the kitchen to get another drink.

"I suppose now it would be Twitter, that would make more sense, but still it scared the shit out of me"

"I thought it was shit, it wasn't scary, it was so predictable, the phone call, the knock on the door, the killer is someone running round in a scream mask" Lily sat back down next to Tasha, continuing her speech on how bad the movie was.

"I like the Stab movies, they're scarier, no zombies or aliens or anything like that" She took another sip of her drink "Something real, about a guy with a knife, just snaps"

Tasha looked at Lily as she drank her soda.

"It could really happen"

"I can't do it" Lily replied "These sequels just don't stop, they keep recycling everything, the stabbings, the death scenes, everything, some random girl getting a call and then getting stabbed it's just so predictable, there's no element of surprise, you see everything coming-"

Lily was cut off by Tasha ramming a knife through her gut. Tasha turned the knife and then pulled it out as Lily began to breathe heavily.

"Did you see that coming?" Tasha mocked.

Lily began to cough up blood as she looked down at her bleeding abdomen. There was a lot of blood oozing out of the wound; staining her shirt and the couch.

"Why" Lily asked with a pained cry.

"Because you talk too much"

Tasha stabbed her again, this time even deeper. Lily turned to the hedgehog as blood dripped from her mouth.

"Now shut the fuck up and watch the movie" Tasha said bluntly.

The hedgehog pressed play as Lily began to slip into unconsciousness. With the bloody knife in her hand, she grinned evilly.

The credits for Stab 7 came up.

"Oh my god, I love it, I've seen it like ten times and it never gets old" Nicole stated excitedly.

Nicole was a black and brown lynx with long black hair and blue eyes. She wore beads in her hair and a long purple dress that came to just above the knees.

"You're kidding" Nicole's friend Sally said.

Sally was a brown squirrel/chipmunk with red hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue vest and blue boots. Sally looked at Nicole as if she was crazy; she wasn't as impressed with the movie as Nicole was.

"I don't get it"

Hearing this, Nicole turned off the TV and swung her legs around, crossing them on the couch.

"Okay, it's kinda like the twilight zone"

"The twilight zone?"

"Yeah a movie, within a movie"

"But it's illogical, it bares the question that if the beginning of Stab 7 is the end of Stab 6 then is the beginning of Stab 6, Stab 5 and so what is Stab 4 all about?" Sally stated in a questioning way.

"You're over thinking it" Nicole replied, looking at Sally as if she was stupid.

"Am I?" Sally replied "Or is the person who made it just under think it? There's a reason I don't watch these movies"

The chipmunk hybrid picked up the bowl of popcorn and began to nibble at it. Nicole looked on as she thought about what Sally had just said, and began to think about how she may be right.

"I can't believe you haven't seen them" Nicole said smiling "We live in Woodsboro"

Sally looked at her confused.

"That has nothing to do with Woodsboro; I thought you said Stab was based on true stories?"

"The first three, the original trilogy is based on true stories" Nicole replied "Ones by Amy Rosy, but she threatened to sue if they used her stories so they started to make stuff up. Stab 5 has time travel which is pretty stupid, and is by far the worst of them all"

Sally laughed.

"Don't we hear enough about this story every year?"

"At least Woodsboro's known for something"

Nicole looked down as Sally just smiled. Nicole's ear twitched.

A noise was heard.

It sounded like it came from upstairs.

"Did you hear that?" Nicole asked.

Sally looked at Nicole with a questioning, but worried look.

"Uh, no I didn't hear anything" Sally turned around, looking around the room.

Nicole got up from the couch and began to walk out of the room.

"I did"

"Nicole" Sally got up and followed her "Don't try to scare me"

"I'm not trying to scare you; I swear I heard something upstairs"

"You do it all the time"

"No I don't"

"Where are you going?"

Nicole stopped on the wooden stairs and looked at the chipmunk/squirrel.

"I told you I heard something" Nicole continued up the stairs as Sally began to get the shivers.

"I know you're trying to scare me"

Nicole reached the top of the stairs, looking down the corridor that had four doors, two on either side.

"For the last time I'm not trying to scare you"

Nicole advanced down the hallway, looking at each door as she went past. She walked into her bedroom and flicked on the light. Nothing was in the room.

"What was it?" Sally called to her.

Nicole noticed the open window.

"I must have left a window in my room open"

Sally sighed in relief but still wasn't convinced.

The phone rang.

The girl turned to look at the phone. She heard Nicole ask her to get it and she did as she was told. Picking up the phone, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hello" _An eerie voice answered "_Who is this?"_

"Sally, who's this?"

"_This is the last person you're ever gonna see alive" _

Sally froze.

"W-What?"

"_Hahaha I'm sorry, I had to" _The eerie voice was now not so eerie and turned out to be Nicole.

"You bitch" Sally said with an annoyed tone "So not funny"

"_Sorry_" Nicole closed the window "_Somebody falls for it every year_"

"I don't see how people get off on-"The sound of choking appeared on the other end of the phone.

"Sally?"

The phone line went dead. Nicole was confused but scared at the same time. Walking towards her bedroom door, she peered out into the corridor. Everything seemed perfectly normal. She heard a noise from downstairs and froze. She soon decided though that being scared was going to get her nowhere, so she walked over to the banister and looked down the stairs.

"Sally?"

She walked down the stairs and stopped when she saw the phone lying on the floor. Sally was nowhere to be found. Slowly she made her way down the rest of the stairs and walked over to the phone.

"Good one Sally, line cuts out, phone on the floor, you really should direct horror films" Nicole said sarcastically.

Nicole began walking around the house, searching for Sally.

"What? So you want me to walk past a door frame so you can jump out on me" Nicole said "Yeah, real mature"

She walked past an open door, and looked around. Sally didn't jump out and there was no one else around. It seemed as though Sally wasn't even in the house anymore. Unbeknown to Nicole, a figure ran past the living room window. Still looking around, Nicole began to wonder if it was actually a prank. The phone began to ring.

"Okay, timing, timing is perfect, but you don't have the app on your phone so you can't talk like ghost face, can you?"

Nicole answered the phone and received a shock.

"_Yes I can"_

"…Who is this?" Nicole asked, her heartbeat increasing.

"_Not an app"_

"Is this Shadow?" It was a valid question.

"_Do I sound like a Shadow to you?" _The eerie voice answered "_Think of me as your director, you're in my movie and have a fun part so don't blow it"_

Nicole frantically looked around in the darkness, checking each window for any sign of a person.

"What movie-"

"_The same one Sally's in, only her part got cut way back, but you, you're the dumb blonde with the big tits, we'll have some fun with you before you die"_

"For your information, I am not blonde, and second I don't have big tits, and I have a 138 IQ asshole, what did you do with Sally?" Nicole yelled.

She was beginning to get agitated.

"_She's on the cutting room floor"_

"That's not funny"

"_This isn't a comedy it's a horror film, people live and people die, and you'd better start running!" _

Nicole jumped and screamed as the window next to her smashed; Sally's bloody body crashing into the living room and landing in a heap on the floor. Nicole dropped the phone and looked up at the window before walking towards Sally.

"Sally?"

Blood was dripping from the slit in the throat and running down the side of her neck. Nicole's head shot up and she saw ghost face appear at the window wielding a hunting knife. Nicole screamed as she ran for the front door, ghost face hot on her heals. Once she reached the door, she panicked as she found it was locked. She scrambled to unlock the door but had to duck when ghost face slammed the knife into the door, narrowly missing her head. She made a move for the stairs, making her way to the top and hiding in the shadows. Ghost face ran up the stairs and stopped at the top. The figure slowly looked around, wondering where their victim had gone. Nicole had made her way into corridor that leads to the stairs that lead down into the basement. She flicked on the light switch. The door swung open and she screamed and ghost face chased her towards the stairs. As she tried to open the door to the stairs, ghost face slammed the knife into her back, making her scream in agony. She fell down the stairs as blood began to drip down her furry back. Ghost face continued to follow her as she attempted to crawl down the stairs. She reached the bottom and hit the bottom to open the garage door. The door began to lift open as Nicole slowly dragged herself towards freedom. Ghost face on the other hand, had other ideas. Just as she got halfway out of the garage, ghost face pressed the button again; bring the garage door down on her back. Nicole screamed as she was crushed under the door. The garage door began to rise again and Nicole tried to crawl out. Ghost face grabbed her ankles, dragging her back into the garage. She screamed as the door closed off her road to freedom. Ghost face flipped her over so she was on her back. She stared at the figure as they brought up the knife and brought it down into her chest and straight through her heart. Nicole was dead.


	2. Return To Town

**OKay, so here is chapter 2 :) I made a few changes in chapter 1 so where it says Scourge it now says Shadow, the reason why will be revealed in later chapters :) So so sorry for the delay! Exams -.- but... i finish high school forever on friday! So that means i can write again :D well if the weather isn't nice, which it is right now so XD anyway, enjoy! :) **

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters apart from unrecognised ones.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return To Town**

Ghost face costumes lined each lamppost in the centre of Woodsboro. The local police department are working on getting them all down as they worried that kids would see them and be frightened. Today was the anniversary of the original Woodsboro murders, where many people were killed by ghost face. A car pulled up just outside the local book shop named 'Read Away'. The driver's door opened and out stepped a blue hedgehog; who bared bright emerald green eyes and a cocky grin. He had a tan muzzle, arms and stomach and wore white socks and gloves, along with red and white sneakers with a gold buckle. Getting out of the left back seat of the car was a brown fox with green eyes and long red hair. She wore a black t shirt and black shorts, along with black knee high boots and red sunglasses. Finally, stepping out of the front passenger seat, was a pink hedgehog that wore a red strapless dress that went down to half way between her waist and knees, red ballet pumps with a little bow on the front and a red headband with a flow on the left side. The pink hedgehog also had light jade eyes.

"So what do you think, Amy?" The fox asked, looking at the ghost face 'decorations'.

"Well, I guess today is the anniversary" The pink hedgehog, Amy, replied feeling a little uneasy.

"It's probably just kids trying to be clever" The blue hedgehog said, walking up to Amy and putting his arm around her.

"No, Sonic I meant the display" The fox replied sheepishly while pointing at the books that were aligned in the shop window.

"We knew that" Amy and Sonic both replied.

Amy walked up to the display, along with the fox and Sonic. She took a look at it and smiled.

"It's good, great job Lucy"

"I told the owner I'd kill his dog if he didn't get it right" Lucy replied laughing slightly.

"That's horrible" Amy laughed.

Lucy laughed before walking towards the door of the shop. Sonic and Amy looked at each other and smiled before walking inside, hand in hand.

.

In a bedroom in a house not far from town, Chuck and Rosie were asleep, until the alarm clock went off. Chuck groaned as he turned off the alarm and got out of bed. Turning over, Rosie noticed that Chuck had gone and decided to get up herself.

Slipping on his police uniform, he grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down before heading out of the house towards his car. Grabbing for his keys, he is about to unlock the car door when a car comes flying past him, knocking his hat off.

"Hey! Slow down!" He yells while waving his fist in the air.

Inside the car, is a red-ish brown fox with brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a black tank top with black shorts and black hiking boots. In her hair is a yellow bow that sides between her ears. Heavy metal music is blasting. She curses as she noticed that she was speeding and she just drove past a cop.

"Shit, sorry!" She yellowed into the rear view mirror.

Chuck sighs as he picks up his hat and opens the door to his car.

"Fiona" He simply says before getting into the car.

Fiona sits back in her seat as she continues to drive. A few yards down the street, she pulls up next to quite a large house. The house was painted white and looked like it was a three bedroom. Fiona beeps the horn to her silver car as she waits for the owner of the house to come out.

"Come on Rosy" She says impatiently.

Her ear twitches as she hears the door open. Looking over, she sees Rosy walking out of the house with a side bag over he left shoulder. Rosy is a pink hedgehog with jade eyes; her quills sticking out at the back. She is wearing a white t shirt with a light green pleated skirt. On her feet are blue sneakers with white laces.

"Rosy, before you get in the car you have to promise to not kill me" Fiona says while unlocking the car door.

"What did you do now?" Rosy asked opening the door.

"Shadow called me last night"

"Why is he calling you?" Rosy asked angrily.

"Probably cause you won't take his calls, and he knows I'll listen and pass his messages on to you"

Rosy rolls her eyes before shutting the car door and shoving her back on the floor.

"He just wants to make things right"

Rosy looked at Fiona and glared before turning away.

"Sorry"

Behind the car, a chipmunk/squirrel, known as Alicia was walking towards the back passenger door. She had brown fur and blue eyes. Her red hair flowed down to her lower back even though it was tied into a pony tail. She is wearing a blue crop top and blue shorts along with white sandals. She opens the car door and gets in, slamming the door behind her.

"So Shadow called me last night" She said is a matter of fact way.

Fiona grins and Rosy gives the fox evils.

"He called you too?" Rosy turns around to look at Alicia.

"Yeah, he said that it's only because your cousin is coming to town that you're blocking out how he's trying to apologize"

"He really is sorry Rosy" Fiona said.

"Enough, can we just drop the subject please?" Fiona and Alicia hush up after Rosy snaps at them.

Fiona starts the car as every sits in complete silence. Alicia had many thoughts running through her mind, but they stopped when she remembered something.

"So have you seen the grim reaper?"

"Death?" Fiona said.

"What are you talking about?" Rosy asked.

Fiona and Rosy perk up their ears as Alicia began to explain.

"Your cousin. It seems whenever she's around, someone dies"

"Thanks for making me feel so much better" Rosy said sarcastically.

"Hey, less of the sarcasm"

The three girls drove on in silence. Well, until Fiona broke the silence again.

"She's the reason I like horror movies though"

"She'd love to hear that" Rosy smiled "If I knew her which…I don't really"

"Stab is the wrong franchise for her it should be Final Destination"

The girls were cut off by Rosy's phone ringing. Looking at the caller ID she groaned.

"Why is Suzie Hekins calling me?"

"I cannot stand her-"

"Hello?" Rosy answers.

"_Hello Rosy" _

"Suzie is this you?"

"_What's your favourite scary movie?"_

Getting frustrated, Rosy angrily shouted down the phone.

"Okay who is this?"

No reply.

"What does she want?" Fiona asked.

Rosy put the phone on speaker and the three girls listened.

"I said, who is this?"

"_I asked you a question, what's your favourite scary movie?" _

Rosy, Fiona and Alicia looked at each other. Was this some sort of prank?

"I'm hanging up" Rosy put the phone down and let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was original" Alicia said while Rosy laughed "I got a call like that this morning, it freaked me out"

"What?" Fiona turns around.

Within the split second that she took her eyes off the road, she nearly crashing into a car that sped past.

"Bloody hell" Rosy stated as she dug her hands into her seat "You just ran a stop sign"

"Sorry" Fiona said.

In the back Alicia put her head back on her seat. If it was one thing she hated, it was Fiona's driving.

"Angel of death"

Rosy and Fiona turn around and look at Alicia, who simply stares at them.

.

Back in the town centre, most of the ghost face 'decorations' had been removed. In charge of the operation, was Chuck and his partner, Daisy. Daisy was a peach coloured fox, with blue eyes and blonde hair. She was wearing a standard police women uniform and black sunglasses.

"Come on, the mayor wants these down by lunch time" She ordered.

"Just twenty five more to go"

The worker handed Daisy one of the ghost face masks and then got back to work. Looking to her side, she saw Chuck coming towards her.

"Morning sheriff"

"Morning deputy" He replied, looking up at the worker that was removing another mask "Looks like the celebration's begun"

"High school kids probably" Daisy said, looking around.

It's not hard to see that she liked Chuck. She liked him a little too much. She likes to stick out her chest whenever he's around. Anybody who knew her well enough would say she was quite the flirt.

"Hm, one generations tragedy is the next ones joke" Chuck said, messing with his hat.

"Too bad you can never get away from this, I wish I was old enough to be on the force when you were solving those crimes" Daisy said flirtatiously "It's those intense investigations that really bond relationships"

"Yeah" Chuck said awkwardly as he ran his fingers through his quills.

"How's Rosie by the way?" Daisy asked.

Chuck looked back at her and smiled.

"Rosie's good, she's writing" Chuck replied "Fiction"

Daisy brushed it off as she pretended to care. She looked him up and down as she messed with her pony tail.

"Hey I made some lemon squares, they're in my care" She said, hoping that he would comply.

She walked over to the open window of her care and brought out a box.

"Thanks, but no thanks deputy"

"Sheriff, you're not cheating on your wife if you eat my lemon squares"

"Yeah but I would be cheating on my diet"

The two laugh awkwardly as Chuck looks around. A few seconds later, Chuck's communicator buzzed.

"_Come in officer Hedgehog"_

Chuck answers.

"This is sheriff Hedgehog, go ahead"

"_Better get over to the Hekins house right away, it's bad"_

Rosie and Chuck looked at each other before running to their cars. They both sped off with their sirens blazing; preparing themselves for what awaited them.

.

Rosie was sat at her computer, staring at the screen. She was trying to think of what to write as a novel, but was struggling. She had just watched an interview of Amy Rose talking about her new book and she was determined to be writer like she was.

"Come on Rosie, you can do this"

So far she had only typed the words 'chapter 1'. The expression on her face changed as she forcefully typed 'I do not know what to fucking write!' Becoming irritated, she decided to just give up.

* * *

**There's chapter 2 :) Chapter 3 is coming up :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Shadow

**Here is chapter 3, i apologize! This chapter isn't that interesting, it's more of a filler chapter, really really sorry! But, enjoy anyway! I promise the next chapter will be more interesting!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are recognised.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Shadow**

(Fiona's POV)

Woodsboro high school. A place where everyone has to go on a daily basis. Standing outside in their usual position, many of my classmates, and others, were chatting, or discussing last night's football game. None the less do I care about that. Rosy, Alicia and I continued our walk towards the entrance of the school building, but our quiet walk was soon disturbed.

"Well well well, if it isn't miss Fiona Fox and her friends, hey you guys, what's your favourite scary movie?"

A yellow fox with twin tails and blue eyes got in the way of our path, shoving a camera in our faces. The camera was positioned on his head and by the looks of it, it was recording.

"What do you want Miles?" Alicia asked, giving him a harsh glare.

"It's my Woodsboro murders anniversary question" Miles replied, adjusting the camera.

"Is that all you got? Some stupid douche question? Surely you can think of something better with that high IQ of yours" Alicia said rolling her eyes.

I looked at Alicia and grinned. I then looked at Rosy, noticing she had gone quiet. Looking at her, I could see the gears turning in her head.

"Where did you hear that?" The pink hedgehog asked, looking at the fox in front of her.

Miles was stuck for words.

"Um…" Miles stared at Rosy "It's a line from Stab 1 so…"

Looking to the side of Miles, I saw a familiar mess of green quills approaching. His ice blue eyes shot to me as he stopped beside Miles, towering over him by at least a few inches.

"Hey" His lips pulled into a grin as he gently punched Miles' arm.

"Hey, Scourge"

I looked at the green hedgehog as he was about to say something but was cut off when Miles shoved forward, forcefully pushing his camera into my face.

"Fiona, you're into horror films, what's your favourite scary movie?"

Not wanting to answer the question, I replied with the 'scariest film I knew'.

"Bambi" I rolled my eyes as Alicia, Rosy and I brushed past Scourge and Miles.

I didn't even have to turn around to know that Miles was slightly annoyed.

.

(Off POV)

Scourge and Miles stood there while Miles just grinned. Fiona, Rosy and Alicia had just entered the building and were out of sight. The fox adjusted his camera before turning to Scourge.

"She doesn't even know you exist"

Scourge looked at him and grinned while adjusting his red sunglasses.

"She wants me; she just doesn't know it yet"

Miles looked at him as if he was stupid and then walked off into the building. Scourge was left alone as he watched everyone else go in. Linking his fingers, he stretched before joining everyone else in the school building.

Inside, Rosy and Fiona were stood outside their lockers. Fiona had put away her books and was currently styling her hair. Rosy was stood next to her, studying her closely while fiddling with something in her locker.

"I think Scourge likes you"

Fiona looked up at the pink hedgehog as she put her hair brush away and closed her locker.

"And I like him, the tease, the torment, all that"

"Trust me, could be a lot worse" The pink hedgehog closed her locker.

She jumped when she saw who was standing next to her. A black hedgehog with red strikes was leaning against the neighbouring locker; his arms crossed. He turned around and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, hi Shadow" Fiona said, faking a smile at him.

Rosy just stood there, glaring at him as his ruby eyes gazed at her. Turning on her heal, Fiona left Rosy and Shadow alone. The pink hedgehog groaned and was about to turn away when Shadow stopped her.

"Can we talk?" He asked, pleadingly.

Rosy ignored him. Grabbing her bag, she turned on heal and walked away. The black hedgehog sighed before following her.

"Someone here cares about you, you know"

Still Rosy didn't reply.

"Someone who made you really happy once"

Still no reply.

"Someone who shouldn't have let you go"

The pink hedgehog stopped in her tracks and swung around.

"Don't give me that shit, when you're done with phone call, you let her go, when you take her to the airport you let her go, when you tell her you love her, and she tells you the same and then you just blow it back in her face, that's not letting her go that's dumping her"

The expression on Rosy's face was enough to tell Shadow that he had really hurt her.

"That's betrayal"

Shadow was left stunned as Rosy walked off. He didn't know what else to say.

"Shadow the Hedgehog, live in the hallway"

Shadow groaned as he turned around to see Miles standing there with his camera. The black hedgehog didn't like this fox very much; mainly because he was always harassing people. Shadow turned around only to find that Miles had jumped in front of him and stopped him from going anywhere.

"What's your favourite scary movie?" Miles asked.

"I'll show you…"

Glaring at Miles, he lunged forward and growled. Miles backed off as the black hedgehog turned around and stomped down the corridor. The foxes heart was racing as he quickly turned around and ran down the corridor. Shadow had barged past several people on his way to wherever he was going. Many of them looked at him with hurtful expressions but most of them knew what he was like. He'd always been known for his secretiveness and his mood swings. Usually he was quiet but he had come out of his shell more in the last two years and many people couldn't decide whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Some thought both and others didn't even care. All Shadow knew was, that whoever got in his way, wouldn't do it again after he was finished with them. You could say he was misunderstood, but from the looks that he gave some people he may be hiding something.

But what?

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn, until next time, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. You're A Suspect Too

**So so sorry for the wait! Took me a while to write considering I've been busy with shows and stuff, but here is chapter 4! Sorry not an awful lot happens in this chapter but the plot is developing! I also don't want to rush straight into this either. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are recognised.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: You're A Suspect Too**

"I wasn't gonna let this scare me, so I sat down and decided to write a new rule"

At the towns' book store, Amy was giving her readers a talk about the Stab books. Many of them listened carefully as she continued while others were eager to get to the actual signing of the books. Just beyond the archway leading to the main part of the store, stood a familiar face. Rosie was watching Amy closely, along with her boyfriend who was stood a short way away from her. Amy's jade eyes shot over to the doorway where Rosie was standing. She smiled and walked over to her, Sonic in tow.

"Glad you could make it" She said as Sonic put his arm around her.

"Congrats Amy, I haven't had a chance to read it yet but-"Rosie replied.

"Well I know where you can get one"

Rosie laughed as she noticed the blue hedgehog staring at her.

"What's up with him?" Rosie motioned to Sonic.

Turning to her side, she noticed that Sonic was staring. Looking back, she shrugged at Rosie moved slightly. It then became apparent that Sonic wasn't staring at Rosie, he was staring beyond her.

Staring out the window.

"Sonic?" Amy said looking at him.

No reply.

"Sonic? What's wrong?"

Still no reply.

"Sonic answer me"

Sonic still didn't answer; just stared out into the street. Refusing to think of a better solution, Amy brought her hand up and slapped him, bringing him out of his trance. He stumbled back as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Ow, I needed that"

"What were you staring at anyway?" Amy studied the blue hedgehog as he thought about his answer.

"Oh….it was probably nothing, thought I saw something"

"Was it me by any chance?"

Rosie recognised the voice and quickly spun around. Amy and Rosie's eyes lit up as they say Chuck walking towards them.

"Hey Chuck!" Amy said giving him a quick hug.

"Hey Amy um Rosie I-"

Police sirens erupted in the streets as three police cars darted around the corner and parked rather roughly outside the shop.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, pushing Amy behind him slightly.

"Sorry I've got to do this" Chuck walked further into the store and looked at the frightened readers "I need everyone to stay calm and I need you to all stay where you are and be quiet, this will only take a minute"

"Nobody leaves yet" Daisy appeared at the side of Chuck, pushing a few people back.

The event organiser, a white fox with green eyes, walked up to Chuck and Daisy. She wasn't too impressed about her event interruption.

"Can't this wait? I'm trying to run an event here!" she growled.

"Ma'am this is a police event now so please keep out of the way" Chuck replied with authority.

Tapping his shoulder, Rosie looked around before asking what was going on. Seeing this, Daisy pushed in front of Chuck and told her to back off.

"This is police business, stay out of it Rosie" She said sternly.

"I'm talking to my husband deputy" Rosie shot back.

"Look, a phone has been taken from a scene of a crime and the deputy has traced it back to these coordinates"

With that, Chuck began to dial the number. The store fell silent as he listened for a ringtone. Sonic's ears picked up on the ringing noise and he darted out of the store. Amy noticed this and followed him, as did the rest of the police officers. Sonic stopped outside of a car, the ringing noise coming from the boot. Police officers surrounded it, pointing their guns directly at it.

"Chuck-"

"Not now Amy"

"It's my rental"

Appearing at the side of her, Lucy threw Amy's car keys to Chuck, who carefully opened the boot. The police officers gasped when their eyes landed on what was inside. Copies of the Stab books and Stab posters lined the boot; each and every one of them smeared in blood. A bloody knife lay on top just off to the side with the still ringing phone next to it.

"Okay it's now an official crime scene lets lock it up"

By this point Amy could only stare at the bloodied posters and books. She couldn't understand how this had happened or why. The blue hedgehog next to her intertwined his fingers with hers; while staring at the same thing she was. He had a worried look plastered on his face, almost like he was scared of something. Rosie appeared on the other side of Amy, rubbing her arm gently. People around began to take pictures but soon had their camera smashed by Daisy, who made everyone back up. Chuck looked at Amy as he gave orders to his other officers.

"Please tell me this is a prank Chuck" Said Amy, looking at him pleadingly.

"I'm afraid not Ames"

Putting a hand on her back, Chuck led Amy away. Rosie looked over Daisy's shoulder, looking at the bloodied books, studying them carefully. Daisy pushed her back but Rosie soon over powered her and took a good long look. Sonic was behind her, looking off in Amy's direction. His face was unreadable; a mixture of emotions and feelings. He couldn't understand why this was happening. Noticing his unreadable expression, Daisy spoke up.

"You don't have anything to do with this do you?"

Sonic was a bit taken back by this comment. Turning his head, he gave the female deputy a questioning look.

"Excuse me?"

"You might think you're out of the suspect line, but believe me you're not"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, why would I do this to Amy? She's my girlfriend"

"I'm gonna be keeping a close eye on you"

Sonic didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent before running off.

.

"The essay is due next week, please don't forget-"

Back at school, the teacher was just explaining an essay that was due until he was interrupted. Phone ringtones began blasting as he let out a frustrated sigh.

"Anything with an on/off switch should be OFF!" He yelled "Anyone wanna share?"

"Sally Acorn and Nicole were murdered last night" A girl spoke up.

"What?" Rosy turned around, looking at the girl in shock.

"Stabbed to death" Scourge added, checking his phone.

Behind the first girl near the back of the class, was Miles, who had just turned his camera on.

"What's your favourite scary movie?"

"Shut up!" The whole class snapped.

"Hey news van!"

The whole class shot to the window. Like someone said, a white news van sped down the street past the school.

"That was fast" Fiona stated, looking down the street.

* * *

**Uh oh! Anyway, next chapter should be up by next week, maybe sooner! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Calls

******Okay, so I've only just realised that I had actually typed up most of this chapter :P Oops, well here is chapter 5, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer:**_**I do not own any characters apart from the unrecognised!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Calls**

Inside the police station, Rosie was making her way toward the room her husband was in. Noticing Daisy's lemon squares on the side, she decided to take one and continued on her way. Many other police officers watched her as she walked down the corridor.

"Morning" A yellow lion said.

"And to you" Rosie replied.

"Morning Rosie" Another lion said as he walked past with a few papers.

"Morning officer Dylan"

Rosie eventually found the room her husband was in, but was stopped by a certain deputy.

"Excuse me Rosie, he's conducting an interview" She said, moving in front of the door.

"Great, I love interviews" Rosie shot back, reaching for the door.

Daisy moved in front of her once again, blocking her path.

"You can't go in there" Daisy was feeling quite smug and smiled innocently at Rosie.

"What're you gonna do? Arrest me?"

"If it comes to it" Daisy said "Interfering with police business is an offence"

"Okay, listen to me Daisy, I don't mind that you're working with my husband, or that you even bake him stuff, but if you're gonna start acting like him, you're gonna have to put a little moustache on cause you're not fooling anybody"

Rosie pushed forward, trying to grab the door hand. Daisy got in her way and pushed her back.

"Daisy!"

"Rosie!"

The door to the office swung open and Chuck stepped out. Glancing at the two women, he raised an eyebrow at them. Rosie returned the gesture with a questioning look while Daisy just grinned.

"Rosie, Deputy"

Coming out of the room with another young women, was Amy. The pink hedgehog greeted Rosie as she passed her and walked down the hallway. Afterwards, Rosie turned her attention to Chuck, giving him a stern look.

"Please tell your assistant over there that I have every right to be here" Rosie began "Look, there's been another murder in Woodsboro-"

Rosie was cut off by Chuck pushing her into the office and out of hearing distance from the other officers, bar Daisy.

"That is not public information!" Chuck stated, waving his arms in the air.

"It's all over the internet Chuck!"

"It is?"

"Yes, the whole world knows about it before me!"

Daisy listened curiously as Rosie spoke. In all truth she didn't really have a liking for Rosie, mainly because it was the wife of her co-worker.

"She wants to be a part of the investigation sheriff" The peach coloured fox concluded.

Rosie glared at her. The woodchuck didn't like Daisy at all. Using the door for support, she leaned with her left hand.

"Are you familiar with the phrase 'I wrote the book on this'?"

Daisy completely ignored her and with that Rosie shut the door, putting a wall between her and the fox she didn't like.

"Look, I don't see how that's a valid argument" Chuck questioned her sternly.

"I wrote the book! The Woodsboro murders by Rosie Woodchuck!"

"But you're not a reporter anymore Rosie-"

"Whoa, don't treat me like I'm the media, I helped solve these things, three times remember? You and me, together"

The blue hedgehog in front of her sighed. He knew she was right but he was the sheriff now.

"I'm the sheriff now Rosie"

"Right?"

Chuck didn't reply.

"What, so you're not gonna let me help you with this?"

"I can't"

"Okay, then I'm going rogue, this is what I'm good at, I actually know what I'm doing with this"

Looking at her husband dead in the face, she gave him a sarcastic smile before storming out of the office, brushing past Daisy. The peach fox grinned as Chuck walked out as well.

"Oh, and your lemon squares taste like ass" Rosie shot at Daisy.

The fox rolled her eyes as she turned to Chuck, who was looking in Rosie's direction disapprovingly.

"She doesn't mean that, they don't taste that bad"

"Thanks sir"

Daisy smiled sweetly, pushing her body towards her co-worker. Just as she walked off, another officer, the lion that had spoken to Rosie a few minutes ago appeared in front of Chuck.

"We've got two teens who say they received threatening phone calls this morning from the victims' phones, their names are Alicia, Fiona and Rosy Rose"

The blue hedgehog pondered the names in his head, immediately recognising the last one.

"That's Amy's cousin"

.

In another office in the station, Rosy, Fiona, and Alicia were all sat at a table, waiting for someone to see to them. Minutes later, the door opens and in walks Amy, who upon seeing her cousin, rushes over to give her a hug. The sheriff and the deputy walk in after the pink hedgehog and sit down opposite them.

"It's good to see you again, even with these circumstances" Amy said as she smiled at her younger cousin "You okay?"

"Yeah" Rosy replies while giving her a small smile.

It was then that Amy turned her attention to the other girls; Alicia and Fiona.

"So two of you got threatening phone calls?"

"Yeah, me and Alicia" Rosy replies.

Fiona just sits back, waiting to put her part into it. Her part soon comes and she doesn't hesitate to tell Amy what the caller said.

"The voice said 'what's your favourite scary movie'; it sounded like the killers voice, you know from Stab?"

The fox explained what the voice sounded like, which received a knowing nod from Amy even though she had no idea who the fox was.

"I'm Fiona by the way, I'm their friend" She pointed to the pink hedgehog and the brown chipmunk/squirrel.

The room fell into an eerie silence, which was only broken when the deputy decided to speak. She had been listening carefully to what the girls had to say and one question came to mind.

"So the killer didn't call you?" Daisy said, raising an eyebrow.

"No" Fiona shook her head "Is that a bad thing? Does that mean I'm not gonna live as long as these two?"

The fox had a look of worry on her face; her blue eyes filled with fear. Luckily for her, she was reassured when Chuck shook his head; blue quills swaying in motion.

"No…maybe…of course not" The senior hedgehog stood up and looked around the room "Just be careful"

Fiona's eyes lit up again and she turned to her friends. Her ears dropped and her mouth was slightly open.

"Oh my god did you hear that? I'm next"

As Alicia and Rosy tried to calm the panicking vixen down, Amy had stood up and was face to face with Chuck.

"I shouldn't be here, I should leave town" The tone of her voice sounded like she was scared, but apparently, the deputy had other ideas.

"I'm afraid that's not really possible Amy" The peach coloured fox said as she gave Amy a fake sympathetic smile.

"Look, no one thinks you're involved, but everyone's a suspect"

"And evidence was found in your car, linking the killer to you" Daisy explained "You could be a material witness"

The jade eyed hedgehog looked to the floor, crossing her arms and sighing. Chuck stood there awkwardly, thinking of something in his head.

"I'm gonna put you under 24 hour police surveillance"

Amy sighed again but then smiled weakly at the hedgehog in front of her.

"That's comforting"

Rosy, Alicia and Fiona all looked at each other, slightly worried for what could happen to Amy if she didn't have police surveillance. Rosy didn't want to think about it.

.

Outside the police station, Sonic was waiting patiently for Amy to return. He was leaning against the wall, just watching the world go by. He heard the door open behind him and he turned his head towards it. He groaned when he saw the deputy walking out rather than Amy.

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked while glaring at the blue hedgehog.

"Waiting for my girlfriend, what's it to ya?"

Sonic began to regret that remark when Daisy flipped him around and pinned him against the wall. She tugged on his wrists, pinning them to his back.

"You might wanna watch how you speak to a police officer, speak to me like that again, and I'll gladly make sure there's a cell with your name on it"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry ma'am"

Daisy let go of him before walking off back into the station. The cobalt hedgehog rubbed his now aching wrists before returning to his position. It was clear that Daisy didn't like him, but the reason why, remained unknown.

* * *

**Okay :P Sorry not a lot happens in this chapter, but in the next chapter is when the action starts ;) I promise you, you will not be disappointed! However, I am off to France tomorrow and won't be able to update until at least next week at the earliest, I've also got my exam results next week and then I've got to sort out stuff for college so updates will be slow, I do apologize and I will try my best to update as quick as I can :) PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
